


Second Chances

by akasunasasori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasunasasori/pseuds/akasunasasori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thug Levi rescues Mikasa instead of Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I started this awhile ago on Tumblr, and I hope that by posting my story here, it will give me inspiration to continue with it if that makes sense? I have not had much time for writing lately, and I am in at a bit of a block with this story and another Rivamika story I have going on called We Will Meet Again ^^;

  “Mommy? Daddy?” Little Mikasa Ackerman instantly knew something was not right. Her parents had informed her that a nice man and his son would be coming to visit them for something, but this was not a nice man. He was hurting her daddy! Not a nice man at all. 

* * *

 

  
“Run Mikasa!”  
  
Her little head turned towards her mothers shout, watching as the slender woman attempted to defend her baby from the mean men.   
  
She watched in a state of shock as her mother fell to the ground, heavily bleeding.   
  
“Damn it, you weren’t supposed to kill her!” One of the strangers hissed.  
  
“She got in the way, she was volatile, it had to be done.” The other stranger offered as an excuse.   
  
“Mommy? Daddy?” Mikasa asked again, drawing attention to herself, her eyes wide as she stared at the unmoving bodies.   
  
“They are sleeping, sweetheart. You need to be quiet so that they can rest.” One of the strangers said, yanking Mikasa up from her seat she had taken on the floor. Of course Mikasa knew that they were not in fact sleeping. They would be breathing otherwise. Who were these people trying to kid?  
  
Mikasa began to struggle against the grip that was leading her outside, she knew she was in trouble and knew she had to find a way to get away from the bad men. It was no use though, and soon enough the stranger had enough of her antics. With one swift hit just behind the neck, Mikasa was slumped over, completely unconscious and nothing but dead weight.   
  
“It will be easier to transport her this way,” The taller of the two men explained to his partner. “When she is not struggling and making such a racket.”  
  
With a quick nod of agreement, the two began to walk in the direction of a small abandoned house that they would be using, not noticing the onlooker hidden in the trees that had watched the entire scenario play out.   
  
 _Interesting,_  the onlooker thought to himself before quietly taking off after the three. 

* * *

  
Coming to slowly, Mikasa glanced around, disoriented. Where am I? She thought to herself, taking in the dusty surroundings. It was easy for her to tell that the house had not been used in some time. Rolling her head to the side, she could hear voices coming from the direction that she could only guess was the kitchen unit.   
  
“Boss wants her ASAP, we need to take her away from here before people get suspicious, and you know how he gets when his property is delivered late.”  
  
“We cannot even see out there, it is too dark. Plus it would be difficult to sneak her past the guards.”  
  
“Knock her unconscious again, damn it!”  
  
“You and I both know that I cannot do that. Putting a child under like that more than once is dangerous to their health, and boss wants her in perfect condition. I was not even supposed to do it a first time as it leaves a mark.”  
  
“Can’t wait to see you get your ass kicked for that, by the way.”  
  
“Thanks you jerk.”  
  
“Hey what was that?” One of them suddenly asked, Mikasa herself hearing a noise come from just outside the door.   
  
“You go guard the girl, I will go see what it could have been. It was probably just a cat. There are a lot of them around these parts.” The other said, giving an awkward chuckle as if he did not believe himself.   
  
“Right.” Mikasa watched as the thicker of the two came back. She instantly started to pretend that she was asleep, just so he would not attempt to talk to her or make her upset.   
  
It went quiet as the other male exited the house, the door clicked shut and not a sound was to be heard for a long moment before he suddenly began to shouting. The shouting turned into screaming before it died down into small gurgles and than… nothing.   
  
“… Alix?” The thicker man called, tentatively walking towards the door.   
  
The door came flying open, hitting the wall with a loud crash. Both the other kidnapper and Mikasa bolted up right as they stared at the newcomer.   
  
“Who the hell are you?” The thicker man snarled, as Mikasa studied the newcomer for a long moment. He was not very tall, with short black hair and dark eyes to match. He was actually sort of… pretty, to the nine year old girl. Still, even with the bored look on his face, it was easy to tell that he was out for blood. Mikasa began to shake as the man took slow, unhurried steps into the room.  
  
Instead of answering the kidnapper, the newcomer took out a dagger and aimed it at Mikasa. She held her breath as he threw it, a small wave of relief hitting her as it cut through the ropes that bound her to the chair. “Go and find a place to hide, I will come find you once I end the situation here.” He said calmly.   
  
“Hey!” The kidnapper cried, attempting to lunge at Mikasa, only to be kicker in the stomach by the newcomer.  
  
“Now.” The newcomer ordered.   
  
Mikasa did not hesitate. Once the kidnappers attention was back on the other male, she wasted no time hurrying upstairs. Obviously she could not slip past the fighting men, so she would just have to find a spot to hide upstairs. 

* * *

  
Mikasa looked from  room to room. There was not very many places to hide, she found out the hard way. She did her best to ignore the shouts and screams coming from downstairs as she searched. Coming across what looked to be a little boys room, she instantly noticed that this room had something that the other rooms in the house did not. A closet!   
  
She scrambled towards the closet, opening it to find that it was full of stuffed animals. The perfect place for her to hide in! Instantly burying herself in the toys, she waited patiently.  
  
It was not long after she found her spot that all sounds coming from downstairs stopped completely.  
  
Mikasa held her breath as foot falls sounded on the stairs, opening each door to the rooms she had already checked, before coming to a complete stop in front of the little boys bedroom. She tried not to panic as whoever had won entered the bedroom, stopping in front of the closet.  
  
Mikasa closed her eyes, desperately willing whoever it was to go away. She closed her eyes as if doing so would make everything better even though she knew it would not. This was really happening to her. Her parents were gone, and her life depended on whoever was in front of the closet. Hearing the shuffle of clothes, Mikasa peeked one eye open, only to find another face looking back at her.  
  
The newcomer. 

* * *

  
  
“You can come out now,” Levi said as he watched the girl. A slight frown began to form when she shook her head in denial. Did she plan on staying there for the rest of her life?  
  
“The bad men cannot hurt you anymore,” He stated after a long moment of silence and consideration.   
  
“Why not? Did you kill them? That is not possible. They killed both of my parents and I am sure that both of my parents are bigger than you.”  
  
Levi let out a snort as he studied the girl, was she serious? “Size does not matter as much as skills matter, little girl.” He ground out, half tempted to just reach in there and grab the girl.   
  
“Are you going to hurt me too? Are you going to try to sell me as well?” She asked bluntly, staring at his eyes, a hard look on her face as she studied Levi.   
  
“No, I do not deal with that shit,” He stated, not bothering to hide his language in front of the little girl.   
  
“… Why did you help me?”  
  
There was a long pause after that. Levi himself was not sure why he had bothered to save the girl. It was just something he had felt like doing, he supposed. He did not bother answering her, instead he chose to stand up.   
  
“Your parents are gone, there is not much left for you here.” He began, knowing his words were hard, but they were needed. “Come with me.” Levi reached a hand towards the girl.  
  
He watched with slight amusement as the girl started to reach towards him, only to stop halfway. “Why should I?” She asked, her voice just above a whisper. “Maybe the people in town can help me…”  
  
“Maybe they can, or maybe they do not give a damn. Listen sweetheart, sure your daddy was probably a well respected man, but what people care about most in the world, just like the people who tried to kidnap you, is money. Money, money, money. So I will do you a favor. I will teach you my way of life. Sure it will be more difficult than what you are used too, but I can… protect you.” He paused, wondering if that was the best way to put it. After a slight shrug, Levi looked down in surprise as he felt his hand being grasped.   
  
Noting the determined look on the girls face as she held his hand with a firm grip, he let out a small breath, “I am Levi.”  
  
“My name is Mikasa.”  
  
“Well than, let’s go, Mikasa.” He said, beginning to walk. He made sure that she did not see the bodies he left in the abandoned house, leading the girl away from the house and into the night.


End file.
